If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Worldwalker Pure
Summary: My second songfic. Much better than my first. It's quite good, actually.


{Sometimes late at night,  
I lie awake and watch her sleeping,}  
  
There she is. My wife. My...wife. Strange saying that, even after all this time we've spent together. We've been married for what? Three months now? Each day, each moment, is euphoric. She's so beautiful... Right now, however...when she's asleep, she's the most beautiful person in the world.  
  
{She's lost in peaceful dreams,  
So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark,}  
  
She may be the most beautiful person in the world right now, but she'll be seriously annoyed if I wake her up. I should turn out the light.  
  
{And the thought crosses my mind,  
If I never wake up in the morning,}  
  
...I wonder sometimes. There's a real history of heart trouble in my family. Heh. Something else I have my dad to thank for. Ah well, I am who I am. ...Anyway. Heart trouble. What if one of these days I just...don't wake up? I could deal with the possibility. I've had a good life. I have her. But what would happen...after? What about...her?  
  
{Would she ever doubt the way I feel,  
About her in my heart,}  
  
Would she think that I died because I was less in love with her? Would she cry because the last words she spoke to me were bitter? I can't allow that. I never want her to cry again.  
  
{If tomorrow never comes,  
Will she know how much I loved her,}  
  
If I die in my sleep tonight, will she know I loved her? What happens when tomorrow never comes? The only comfort I can take in my inevitable death is that I won't see her cry.  
  
{Did I try in every way to show her every day,  
That she's my only one,  
And if my time on earth were through,  
And she must face the world without me,  
Is the love I gave her in the past,  
Gonna be enough to last,  
If tomorrow never comes,}  
  
Well. I think that if I really did die in my sleep, only one thing would bother me. How would she hold up? She knows I love her, right?  
  
{'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life,  
Who never knew how much I loved them,}  
  
I still remember the day I found out my brother died. I couldn't believe it. I can't really remember how long I cried. Eventually, she found me, curled into a ball and whimpering. She held me and I cried on her shoulder. What really killed me was that the last words on earth that I spoke to my brother was the night before he left. We were sitting at the dinner table and I said, "Pass the salt."  
  
He said, "Here."  
  
That's it. The last things we said to each other. When he left the next day, I wasn't even there. I had always thought my brother was so invincible, you know? I didn't bother to say good bye because I didn't think it would be the last time. Shows how much I know.  
  
{Now I live with the regret,  
That my true feelings for them never were revealed,}  
  
...I'm never gonna have the last words I ever say to someone be "Pass the salt." I don't want anymore of that kind of regret on my soul.  
  
{So I made a promise to myself,  
To say each day how much she means to me,}  
  
I promise I'll tell her every time I get just how much she means to me.  
  
{And avoid that circumstance,  
Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel,}  
  
So she doesn't have to wonder after I'm gone. I want her to know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she is my only love.  
  
{If tomorrow never comes,  
Will she know how much I loved her,  
Did I try in every way to show her every day,  
That she's my only one,  
And if my time on earth were through,  
And she must face the world without me,  
Is the love I gave her in the past,  
Gonna be enough to last,  
If tomorrow never comes,}  
  
Enough. I need to tell her.  
  
"Hey. You awake?"  
  
"Mmmm?"  
  
"Wake up."  
  
"All right, I'm awake. What is it?"  
  
"I love you, Mimi. Never doubt that."  
  
"Never, my one and only Joe. Never."  
  
I hug her close. Heaven's in my arms.  
  
{So tell that someone that you love,  
Just what you're thinking of,  
If tomorrow never comes.}  
  
  
  
  
Author's note- Well. That was my second song fic. How was it? Isn't Mimoe great? I looooooove Mimoe! ^_^ Please read and review? Ah, life is good. Oh, and one small thing: If you want to post my work on your site, just send me an e-mail asking permission. Don't steal it. Any author's work is precious to them. Stealing that work and claiming it as your own is just...plain...wrong. Not that I expect anyone would want my cruddy ol' work mucking up their site. Just covering all the bases. ^_^ 


End file.
